Death Note Fanfic
by Jesse Valenta
Summary: This is a WONDERFUL Death Note Fanfic that my girlfriend and I started adapting from one of our RP's! Read, Review, Whatever you like...
1. Chapter 1

Death Note FanFic:

Part One: Mello

Ch.1

When you happen to have an average IQ of 200 and you have a mischievous nature, all sorts of fun things can happen. Well, okay, the fun things happen when you can get away with them. See, I live in an orphanage full of genius kids who s only goal is to be the best. The best, is L. We try. Doesn t mean we succeed .

I am the second best. My name is Mello. I can be naughty sometimes, but all in all, I m not too bad. I tend to piss some people off, but its okay, because this place needs a little life to it. Its so dull! All anyone ever does is study. There needs to be some excitement around here

I tap my pencil against my desk, bored as all hell at the current lesson being taught by R.

Mello! Stop it! you re going to get into trouble! Amelia hisses from behind me.

I laugh and how would this be different than any other day? I grin wickedly, watch this

I flick my pencil at R and it hits him square in the back of the head. Bull s-eye! I try not to laugh, and I hear Amelia sigh behind me. She hates it when I do things like this

Mello! Up here NOW! R yells.

Yes sir I say laughing.

I walk up to the desk and stand in front of him

You did that, didn t you?! he says hotly.

Can you prove it? You were turned around!

Suddenly, as planned, the bell chimes for lunch and everyone rushes out of the room

I ll get you, I swear! he growls at me

As if! I yell, running out of the room, free at last. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Laughing still, I run up to Amelia, who had been walking slowly up the hall.

that was perfect timing, wasn t it? I say smiling

sure was Amelia replies dully

I don t see why you don t enjoy it too! That class is so lifeless

I guess its because I have too much on my mind all of the time, Mello

like what exactly?

She looks away from me. you wouldn t be interested

I give her a puzzled look no? I lean on the doorway to the cafeteria and why would that be?

because you don t know what I ve seen she looks pained as she walks towards our usual table. I follow her in, wondering what she could be talking about . 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I sit next to her at the table where Near is sitting already.

No, I don t, but that doesn t mean I wont understand

She sighs and rests her head on her arms. Maybe I ll tell you later, if I m not too tired. How does that sound? she replies.

Oh, but you know how impatient I am I complain.

Mello, why don t you just stop it for once Near says, not even looking up from the book he s reading.

Well, I know you re impatient. I just don t want to talk about it in front of everyone Amelia says, her arms muffling her voice a bit.

I turn to Near. I don t know what that was supposed to mean, but who cares. You re just a know-it-all. Amelia, I ll try to wait. I finish, shooting Near a dirty look, but he just sits there as if it doesn t affect him at all!

Amelia looks between us and frowns. please stop fighting, you now I don t like that..

Calmly, still not looking up, Near replied. nobody s fighting, Amelia. That would require me to actually care what he thinks and I don t.

hey! I shout.

Near, please Amelia says quietly.

why are you upset with me? near whispers, I haven t done a thing.

who s upset? Matt asks, playing his PSP sitting down with us. Matt Jeevas is Amelia s older brother. The two of them came to Whammy s House a few months ago together, and are really close. Sometimes I envy him.

Near and I both reply with no one at the same time. I glare at him, practically steaming.

Amelia groans and snaps at us Geez, I wish that you two would stop that. I'm not realy upset Matt, just sad, as always. she looks at Matt, who nods. Maybe this has something to do with what she s going to tell me later

Matt sighs oh.....that again? he looks up at her from his game.

I think I'll go take a nap. Matt will you walk with me to our room? Amelia says sadly.

sure he gets up and follows her out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

After she left, Near immediately began picking a fight with me. It really was his fault this time! He accused me of stealing his stupid robot. I don t even know how to get in his room, and anyways, why would I steal that when I m sure I d just trash the place. It made no sense

After a while, maybe an hour or so. Give or take, Amelia and Matt walked beck in but Near and I were too engrossed in our argument to pay notice to them.

you re really starting to piss me off! I yell at him

you mean you weren t that way already? My my he replies coolly.

well- I- SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK!!! I shout again, flustered and losing again.

He sits quietly for a moment before he speaks again. .girl he whispers.

I stand up and lean across the table in front of him SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!!!

He sighs and looks up at me. G-I-R-L. Do I really need to spell it out for you?

I almost retaliate, but I hear Amelia laughing behind me. Near and I look over at her in silence. Before he begins twirling his hair and reading again.

Hiya Mello! Hiya Near! she says cheerfully.

For the millionth time, we both reply at the same time, saying hello in unison. As I glare at him, he tilts his head and smiles. Asshole

She laughs again and sits next to me. so how did things go while I took my nap? she asks.

I sigh dramatically. well, the kindergartener has accused me of stealing his doll.

it s a robot . he mutters.

Near, where was the last place you had your robot at? she asks him

where it always is .on my desk. And I know it was him. There were chocolate crumbs on the floor

I had chocolate today she says, so are you accusing me as well?

no. and besides.

The robot was stolen before lunch .you ate Mello s chocolate after that.

WHAT?!!?!?!? I stare at her in shock 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Sitting there in shock, I turn to Amelia who blushes and looks down.

It was then that I noticed the grin spreading over Matt s face.

MATT, DAMMIT!!! I yell as Amelia giggles again.

yes, nitwit, he took it while I was busy explaining to you how you stole my robot. Near mutters, twirling his hair.

I shout back at him again, I was busy telling you how I DIDN T do it!!!

if that was you telling me id hate to see you yell

Amelia giggles again. I think I m giggling too much today. she says

I tilt my head towards her. you are .are you okay?

Near speaks up again. she s fine but theres something she s not telling us . he goes back to his book.

She blushes deeply and looks away.

although, near continues, its not hard to see what

so what is it, Amelia? I ask, curious.

well ummm . she stammers

I lean close to her, trying to annoy her out of it. wellllll????

After a momentary pause as a lean over her she replies. I..I like you, Mello

Stunned beyond all belief I lose my balance and fall forward. We both topple to the floor, me hovering inches over her. 


End file.
